Operation Overdrive Power Rangers
The Operation Overdrive Power Rangers are a fictional team of superheroes in the television show Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, tasked with tracking down five individual jewels that fit onto Corona Aurora. Due to DNA resequencing, they have enhanced strength and intelligence as well as individual superpowers, and wield the Overdrive Trackers that serve as communicators and morphers. They are funded and run by billionaire Andrew Hartford and are based out of his mansion, located in San Angeles. Mack Hartford Mackenzie Hartford, nicknamed Mack, is the Red Overdrive Ranger and "son" of Andrew Hartford. He is the only Ranger not deliberately recruited, being involved in Operation Overdrive by accident and against his father's wishes. Outgoing and enthusiastic, he was sheltered by his father for most of his life and had the desire to prove himself. Though initially believed to be genetically enhanced like the other Rangers, he is revealed late in the series to be an android. Mack is heavily into adventure novels and other escapist fantasies, and is determined to be a Ranger; he takes failure badly, almost quitting when he failed to protect a civilian.Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Weather or Not" He showed bravery and quick tactical thinking in his first battle and has been quickly accepted and trusted as leader by the other Rangers. He has a close relationship with the household butler Spencer. Mack misinterprets Andrew's concern over his status as a Ranger as a lack of confidence as he overheard Andrew and Spencer talking, but soon patches things up with his father as he realizes that the man simply cares about him and is worried about losing him. His genetic power is superstrength. At the end of the series, Mack has a final battle with Flurious and uses all of his energy to destroy him. The Sentinel Knight uses the Corona Aurora to transform Mack into a human. He is portrayed by James Maclurcan. Will Aston Will Aston is the Black Overdrive Ranger. He is the second Black Ranger of African descent, the first being Zack Taylor from the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. A suave and cocky spy-for-hire with a bag full of high-tech equipment, he enjoys any chance to prove his skills against sophisticated security devices. He is also a suave ladies' man, a la a younger version of James Bond, who appreciates the finer things in life. He tries to maintain a cooler-than-thou edge, making him the only Ranger not excited about Halloween, as he considered it "kids' stuff."Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Ronny on Empty" Used to working alone, he was initially annoyed at having to work in a team and deliberately went off on his own in the Atlantis mission, getting frustrated every time he screwed up as a result; he realized he needed the team when Mack saved his life. Will showed his corrected thinking at the idea of teamwork when trying to help Tyzonn learn the same lesson.Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Just Like Me" His connection to the team can be seen when he struck out on his own and risked his life to rescue Ronny, who'd been captured saving him. At the end of the series, he decided to go back to being a spy, except that he will now train a team to work with. His spy skills have made him a valuable asset; during the search for the Hou-ou Bird, Will pretended to defect to the side of evil in order to retrieve the Bird from Kamdor.Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Both Sides Now" His genetic power is enhanced hearing and "telescopular" vision, his primary weapon is the Drive Slammer, and he commands the Speed and Crane Driver Zords. He later gains a new bike called the HoverTek Cycle, with a land and helicopter mode. He is portrayed by Samuell Benta. Dax Lo Dax Lo is the Blue Overdrive Ranger. A highly skilled film stuntman, he was unappreciated and ignored in his job; he tends to babble about his previous roles and compare events to films. He adores the jokes, but does not like being left without credit for his work. He is the most enthusiastic of the Overdrive team, enjoying getting to be a real superhero. He used to have a girlfriend named Mira from which he saved her from one of her henchmen, before she was revealed to be the powerful, evil Miratrix. Dax foiled her plot at the time and revealed he had suspicions about her early on, but he was nonetheless hurt by the experience. He still believes she harbors feelings for him. Dax has also shown that he understands his duties of protecting the world, but this hasn't lessened his dream of attaining a true acting career. Dax is the first to use the Transtek Armored vehicle, which he used against Miratrix, Kamdor and Moltor and their monsters. At the end of the series, Dax declared that he has had enough of stunt acting, and expressed a desire to direct instead. His genetic power is super agility (allowing him to jump great heights and at high speeds), his primary weapon is the Drive Vortex, and he commands the Gyro and Cement Driver Zords. He is portrayed by Gareth Yuen. Ronny Robinson Veronica Robinson, nicknamed Ronny, is the Yellow Overdrive Ranger. She is a top race car driver in a male dominated field, but can hold her own when dealing with the boys. She occasionally shows a tendency to get highly competitive; she annoyed the other Rangers by repeatedly showing off when beating them at games, and had to be taught that winning isn't everything. She shows extreme joy when faced with the vehicles the Overdrive team will use and attempts to act as driver as much as possible; when exploring areas once morphed, she can be extremely excitable. Ronny is also the usual driver of the SHARC, the Rangers' primary mode of transportation. In Man of Mercury II, it was she who convinced Tyzonn that he should join the team, explaining to him that the deaths of his previous team were not his fault. She used to have a pair of lucky socks that she'd worn for every race and that had never been cleaned ever; the smell was strong enough to stagger Blothgaar. At the end of the series, Ronny decides to go back to racing. Her genetic power is superhuman speed, a power allowing her to pickpocket the fourth jewel from Kamdor. Her primary weapons are the Drive Claws, and she drives the Dozer and Drill Driver Zords. She is portrayed by Caitlin Murphy. Rose Ortiz Rose Ortiz is the Pink Overdrive Ranger. She is a Mensa level genius with an encyclopedic knowledge regarding almost any subject, from geography to the Overdrive equipment. As she herself states, she's "never wrong."Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Things Not Said" Before joining the team she was building a robot in a University lab in London, as well as writing a paper on Advanced Nuclear Robotics Science, and at Harvard she took a year in Ancient Universal Legends. At the beginning of the series she is shown as a semi punk scene type of girl. Later on in the series, she is seen as more of a girly girl. She also claims she learned how to translate morse code by the age of four. Despite her high intelligence, she shows a highly casual nature and is often found chewing something. She is also a highly dangerous fighter, battling Mig on her own and won but did not destroy himPower Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "One Fine Day" and doing the same with Miratrix and one of Kamdor's monsters.Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Pirate In Pink" Growing up so quickly because of her high intelligence, (even skipping most of grade school, starting college at eight years old), Rose didn't have much of a childhood. Rose mixed zord based technology with the Sentinel Sword to create a new armor. She mentioned it was not safe for humans. Her new armor would be later on used by Mack Hartford as his Battlizer, making him the Red Sentinel Ranger. At the end of the series, Rose, knowing intelligence is something to be proud of, decides to go back to teaching. Her genetic power is invisibility, her primary weapon is the Drive Geyser, and she drives the Sub and Shovel Driver Zords. She is portrayed by Rhoda Montemayor. Tyzonn Tyzonn, sometimes called Ty for short, is an alien called a Mercurian from the fictional planet Mercuria. He was previously a member of the Intergalactic Emergency Responder Squad, a search and rescue team, alongside his fiancée Vella. During an unfortunate accident when his team was killed by the Fearcats after he sent them back into a collapsing cave, Tyzonn dedicated himself to tracking down the criminal group and bringing them to justice for their crimes. He managed to track them to Earth, but his search was cut short when he was confronted by Moltor, who attacked Tyzonn and transformed him into a dragon-like monster. In exchange for his loyalty, he promised to turn him back to normal. However, Mack realized that he wasn't a villain, and the Rangers worked with him to retrieve the Parchment as well as the Touru Diamond. The power of the two Corona Aurora gems reverted him back to his humanoid form afterwards. When the Fearcats attacked anew with extra power granted by Flurious, Tyzonn at first refused to join the other Rangers in battle due to the fear of causing the deaths of another group of friends. However, thanks to Ronny convincing him that his past experiences weren't his fault, he was able to move on, and took the powers of the Mercury Ranger to combat the Fearcats alongside his new team. He's had some problems adjusting to life on Earth - He annoyed Will by trying too hard to be like him. He's shown an interest in learning more about his team-mates, trying hard to find out about Rose. He grows a plant in his spare time. He was reunited with Vella with help from Norg, who rescued her from the Chillers who Flurious had told to destroy him and Vella.Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Crown and Punishment" As a Mercurian, he has the innate ability to transform his body into mercury; his primary weapon is the Drive Detector, and he drives an unnamed fire truck Zord and the Rescue Runner Zords, which he combines to pilot the Flash Point Megazord. He is portrayed by Dwayne Cameron. References Category:Power Ranger teams Category:Fictional explorers Category:Power Rangers Operation Overdrive es:Mackenzie Hartford nl:Operation Overdrive Power Rangers